Freedom
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Ichigo goes on a routine hollow hunt that is anything but routine. The reason? Vasto Lordes and Zangetsu. Not the most positive team ever. IchiRuki and mentioned LisaXNel. All characters extremely OOC and slight AU in which Nel doesn't return to her child form. First Bleach fanfic ever. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Just let me say, I've never watched the Bleach anime or read the manga. I'll try to get it right but feel free to call me out on whatever I screw up on. Nicely though, if you don't mind. This is after Aizen's defeat and Ichigo regaining his power.

* * *

Breach

Ichigo drew his Shikai and took a deep breath as the Hollow before him stared at him unblinkingly. It was not as big as the destruction it had caused would make a normal person think. Then again, Ichigo wasn't exactly a normal person. The Hollow was pretty par for the course, he hoped. It was about five inches taller than him and had a mask that looked like a spider's face made of bone with a humanoid skeleton mouth between the pincers. The eyes were completely black, there were black lines spiderwebbing across the mask seemingly at random, and and the rest of its body was humanoid. It had a white left arm and a black left one, with his legs reverse. Its torso was blood red with the usual hole through the middle of its chest.

"Alright buddy, let's get this over with," Ichigo muttered.

He charged forward, and slashed at it's head. Before he could hit it, however, it raised its hand and swatted the blade away as if brushing a fly. Ichigo stumbled back but the hollow made no move to attack. Ichigo charged again but when the hollow deflected his attack again with his black arm, Ichigo spun past it and slashed at its back. It spun and caught the blade with its black arm then spun and hurled Ichigo away, sword and all. Ichigo landed on his feet and glared at the hollow but it was standing motionless again. It's general bearing reminded Ichigo of Zangetsu, in the form that had battled Ulqiorra. He wasn't sure why but it unnerved him. Badly.

"I'm in a hurry freak," Ichigo growled. "Let's get this over with! Getsuga Tensho!"

He slashed at the hollow but as his sword neared it, the hollow's eyes flashed and the Getsuga Tensho went out like a candle before the hollow yet again caught the blade. This time, it planted its black foot in Ichigo's chest, sending him flying away with his sword.

"Damn," Ichigo growled. "Fine. I have no choice. Bankai."

His Shikai entered its Bankai form and Ichigo took a deep breath before blurring forward and slashing at the hollow again. This time, when it caught the blade, again unharmed, it smashed its white fist into Ichigo, sending him flying with his sword remaining in the hollow's closed hand.

"Damnit!" Ichigo growled. "Give that back!"

The hollow's mask suddenly seemed to be grinning and the hollow pulled back its arm and hurled the sword like a javelin at Ichigo. He staggered backward a step as his sword blurred through the air straight toward him.

_SHIT!_ Ichigo thought.

Just as the blade was about to impale Ichigo, a flash of white appeared in front of him and his sword stabbed into the ground instead. Ichigo blinked and looked at the person who had intervened to see that it was a girl with a black braided ponytail in a schoolgirl outfit.

"Lisa?" Ichigo blinked recognizing the visored. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be on duty today," Lisa stated. "Figured you could use some help with this thing."

"Please tell me I don't have to-"

"You don't have to fight anyone today," Lisa assured him. "Except this thing, obviously."

Ichigo nodded, pulling his sword out of the ground and glanced at Lisa.

"Try to keep up," Ichigo stated. "You might want to hollowfy for this fight."

She didn't argue as she pulled on her hollow mask and drew her sword. The two of them darted forward, slashing at the hollow from opposite sides only for it to raise its hands, the two blades bouncing off in a shower of sparks. Lisa instantly spun and slashed at the hollow's neck but it caught her sword and lifted its hand to punch her. Ichigo slashed at its back but it spun, smashing Lisa into him then kicked both away. They stood, readying their swords again and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the hollow.

"Since when are hollows so strong?" Ichigo muttered.

"There are a few possibilities, each worse than the one before," Lisa replied. "You take the lead. I'll surprise him."

"Right," Ichigo nodded. "Good luck."

She nodded and Ichigo charged, attacking the hollow with a Getsuga Tensho. The hollow didn't cancel it as it had before but instead leaned his head aside, allowing for a perfect hit to the neck. The explosion kicked up a cloud of dust but when it cleared, the hollow was unharmed and Ichigo's blade was against its neck. He jumped back and grit his teeth as the Hollow turned its head toward a motionless Lisa.

"We can't fight him," Lisa breathed. "Unless you use that one."

"Not a chance," Ichigo growled. "Why is this thing so hard to injure?"

"It's a Vasto Lorde," a familiar voice stated from behind them.

Ichigo spun around and saw a beautiful woman with a green shirt ripped off at the top of her abdomen, a short green skirt, a cracked skull resting on top of her head, and long blue hair standing behind them, zanpakuto in hand.

"Nel!" Ichigo gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my favorite Soul Reaper die could I?" Nel smiled.

Ichigo grinned fighting back a blush.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I kind of wish Kenpachi was here," Ichigo stated. "He'd come in handy."

"We'll have to deal with this one without him," Nel stated. "I think this might be beyond our abilities though."

"You don't say," Rukia spoke up appearing between Nel and Ichigo. "We haven't fought a pure Vasto Lorde in decades. We usually all fight them at once."

"Let's just get this over with then," Ichigo sighed.

Rukia shifted her zanpakuto to its Shikai form and nodded to Ichigo who glanced at Nel.

"I'll shift if necessary," Nel stated. "I hope it's not."

"Rukia, you go in last," Ichigo stated. "Let's go Nel."

The two of them darted forward, Nel reaching the hollow first. This time, however, it seemed to be done blocking. Instead, it ducked under Nel's blade and caught Ichigo's then slashed Ichigo with its right hand's claws then spun and slashed Nel's as well. Then it spun and hurled Ichigo at Rukia. Lisa caught him, moving out of the way of Rukia who charged at the hollow, slashing. The hollow leapt over it then landed behind her as a tail grew out of it and pointed at her as a blood red Cero formed in front of the tip.

"Cero!" Ichigo shouted pushing himself up.

Rukia spun around then threw herself sideways as the Cero shot past and directly into Nel's mouth. Her eyes instantly widened and she opened her mouth, a blast of energy shooting out at the hollow as Nel fell to her hands and knees gasping for breath. The hollow held its hand out and the Cero stopped when it hit its palm then began to condense.

"Oh hell no," Ichigo breathed.

"What?" Lisa questioned.

A moment later, the hollow was holding a blood red katana made entirely out of its own spirit energy. It turned toward Ichigo and pointed the sword at him then swung it sideways and a blast of energy shot out from it, blasting the ground in front of Lisa and launching her away. Ichigo caught her and set her down then picked up his sword and clenching his fists.

Rukia and Nel were fighting the hollow but were having almost no effect. It was blocking Nel's attacks and easily fending her off while avoiding Rukia and any attack she sent at him.

"You have to...use the mask," Lisa groaned. "I know you dislike it but you don't have a choice."

"You're right," Ichigo sighed placing a hand over his face. "Here goes."

He pulled his hand away, a flash of black spirit energy shooting out of his hand and leaving his hollow mask behind. The hollow that Nel and Rukia were fighting instantly blasted both away and turned to Ichigo. He charged forward, pulling his hand back and fired a Getsuga Tensho at the hollow. It swiped its sword through the blast and redirected it then shot forward and the two blades clashed. A shock wave flew away from the impact, strong enough to rattle the windows around them all before the hollow flipped over Ichigo, leaving its sword in his path then kicked him past it. As he passed the blade, it smashed is mask. Ichigo was caught by Nel and restored his mask then froze.

_You're a disappointment, _a haunting voice spoke in his head. _Lucky for you, I've watched enough._

Suddenly, the mask shot off of his face then lit up with black spirit energy in a sphere. The sphere expanded until it was about the size of the hollow before it faded and left Ichigo's inner hollow in its place. Ichigo instanlty staggered backward. His inner hollow was in the exact same form as when it had fought Ulquiorra.

"You!" Ichigo gasped holding his sword up in case either hollow decided to make a move.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke standing beside him again. "You know your Inner Hollow could be considered a Vasto Lorde too, right?"

"Uh huh," Ichigo nodded.

"Where'd you leave your body?" Rukia questioned.

He pointed to a small building off to one side and instantly both hollows turned toward it.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Ichigo shouted sprinting toward it as both hollows charged a Cero.

"He won't make it!" Nel shouted.

Rukia and Lisa appeared beside a hollow and slashed at them but both Hollows avoided the attacks and launched their Ceros at the building. Just as they fired, Ichigo, now wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, threw himself out of the building and was thrown by the explosion. Lisa caught him and set him down as the two hollows turned toward him.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu growled as he held his hand out and the Bankai version of his own sword appeared in his hand. "I must thank you for freeing me."

"Two Vasto Lordes working together," Ichigo sighed. "We're fucked."

"No," Zangetsu grinned. "They're fucked. You're dead."

Ichigo's head snapped up less than a second before Zangetsu moved. Then, he felt a stabbing pain, and everything went black.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Heading Out

Ichigo groaned, opening his eyes and looked around. He was in a completely white room surrounded by the Shinigami captains, Orihime, Rukia, Nel and the rest of his friends who knew about his role as a substitute Shinigami.

"My head hurts," Ichigo groaned trying to sit up only for Nel to hold him down.

"Relax," Nel instructed. "You're in no condition to move around. Those hollows did a number on you."

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned noticing that he was wearing his Soul Reaper robes but not seeing his zanpakuto anywhere. "Where's my sword?"

"One at a time," Rukia smirked. "Your zanpakuto is with Zangetsu, your inner hollow and your sword's spirit. It answers to him before you. You are now unarmed. As for what happened, what do you remember?"

"I remember that I had to return to my body to keep the two hollows' Ceros from blasting me into ribbons," Ichigo sighed. "Then Zangetsu said something about me being dead and then pain and darkness."

"Alright," Rukia nodded. "In order, the Ceros were a trap to make you fully vulnerable. The pain was Zangetsu stabbing you through the heart. Because you survived him stabbing you before, even if in your inner world, he hit you at point blank with a Getsuga Tensho, thus the darkness."

"You mean..." Ichigo began but trailed off.

"What we found of your body fit in a matchbox," Kenpachi stated bluntly. "Sorry kid. You're a full Soul Reaper now."

"Where's Lisa?" Ichigo groaned. "And the other Vizards."

"They're recovering," Orihime stated. "I managed to heal them physically but it took a large toll on them. Apparently you were more immune than them."

"Immune?" Ichigo questioned. "Recovering from what?"

"It was after he got hit," Nel stated seeing Orihime's confused look. "About a minute after you died, the Captains and Vizard all arrived to fight the two hollows. It was...not pleasant. Within seconds, all of the Vizard were forced to hollowfy just to survive. At first, it seemed like we might all survive the fight. Unfortunately, Zangetsu got bored of the fight and decided the odds were to fair. He blasted the Captains away with a Cero then hit all of the Vizard in the mask with a single Getsuga Tensho. The masks then flew over to him and grew entire bodies matching their masks, Lisa's a knight, Hiyori's a Pagan god looking thing with four arms, and so on and so forth. It's not the king of thing that we enjoyed watching since there are now officially ten hollows we have to kill. Fortunately, the Vizard hollows aren't quite as strong as yours."

"I have a question," Ichigo sighed. "If Zangetsu has my sword, what the hell do I fight with?"

"You don't," Kenpachi stated.

"Not an option," Ichigo stated. "Zangetsu is my problem. I will be the only one to fight him. For that I need a sword. If I can't have one, I'll beat his skull in barehanded."

"As it happens, you don't have to," Hitsugaya spoke up. "There's a way for you to have your remaining powers turned into a one of a kind zanpakuto that can only be used by the person whose powers it is made of. Unfortunately, the downside is that it would only be capable of one form, Shikai. You would have to train a lot harder in order to be able to battle a Vasto Lorde with a Bankai."

"I see," Ichigo sighed. "I'll take it. If it's Shikai it can be repaired so Zangetsu won't be able to remove my ability to defend myself."

Hitsugaya nodded and glanced at Rukia.

"It's a very long trip through Hueco Mundo to reach the spot where your new sword can be forged," Rukia stated. "You can't defend yourself and there's no telling whether or not Zangetsu and his new group will try to stop us from getting there. You should choose someone to go with you."

"Right," Ichigo nodded. "In that case, Rukia, Nel, Lisa, if she wakes up before I'm able to move, Orihime...and any other Vizard that are up."

"That seems fitting since most of them have a hollow on the loose," Kenpachi nodded. "We'll hang out here then."

"Not done yet," Ichigo stated prompting everyone to turn back to him in surprise and raise an eyebrow. "There's at least two Vasto Lordes that all of you together couldn't beat. We probably won't be able to fight them the way we are. No, not probably. Definitely. We can't beat them. Not without a lot more power than we have now. I probably could have taken one when I still had access to the rest of my powers but now I have only Shinigami powers. The only chance we have is to seek help. We need the Quincy. And they need us. They're just as vulnerable to these things. We're fighting a small army of them with just the two Vasto Lordes. We can't expect to beat them alone."

"We'll be fine without them," Kenpachi stated.

"How?" Ichigo questioned.

"Simple," Kenpachi smiled. "We know where to find a few Vasto Lordes of our own."

"Great idea," Ichigo groaned. "Send Vasto Lordes to kill Vasto Lordes. What makes you think they won't join them?"

"Just trust me," Kenpachi grinned.

"I find that incredibly difficult," Ichigo sighed. "Fine. How long until I can leave?"

"Another day," Rukia stated. "For now, just rest."

Ichigo sighed but lay back down and after a few minutes was asleep again and everyone filed out.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the building and looked around. The entirety of the Vizard was assembled before him along with Nel, Orihime, Rukia, and Ishida.

"Hello Ishida," Ichigo greeted. "Do you know where we're going?"

"I do," Ishida nodded. "The Quincy won't help you. I will."

"Good," Ichigo nodded. "We could use you. Everyone ready? And armed?"

"We are," Nel nodded. "Here."

She held out a katana and Ichigo took it grimacing.

"It only needs to be good enough until we get where we're heading," Nel reminded him.

He nodded and Nel opened a path to Hueco Mundo. They all stepped through and Nel closed the path just as a hollow with a spider's skull mask crashed down in front of them, knocking them all down.

"Hello to you too," Ichigo grunted glancing at his new sword. "After you Rukia, Nel."

Rukia and Nel both activated their Shikai then charged forward. Both swung at the hollow but it blocked both swords, catching them then grinned as ice began to travel from Rukia's blade along its arm.

"Got you," Rukia grinned.

The Hollow opened its mouth, roaring as the ice began to glow red. Then, it exploded off and left the same Spirit Energy sword it had used before. It fended off Rukia for a moment before slamming Nel into her and turning to Ichigo, ignoring the Vizards that were slamming their blades against it harmlessly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kensei demanded.

"Just keep going!" Lisa shouted aiming her sword for its eye.

It reacted instantly, blocking her blade then spun, slashing them all and hurling them away before turning back to Ichigo.

"Great," Ichigo sighed charging forward.

He slashed at it but it blocked the attack and Ichigo's sword snapped.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Ichigo groaned landing beside Rukia and Nel, who had a patch of ice on her side.

"Here," Nel offered reverting her zanpakuto to its sealed form and holding it out. "Don't worry about breaking it. It can be repaired."

Ichigo nodded and took it then charged forward again. This time, the sword didn't break when he attacked the hollow, but the hollow didn't seem to care as his sword simply passed around the blade before carving its way through Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Damn!" Ichigo shouted collapsing.

The hollow roared then raised its sword as spirit energy began rolling off of it.

"Fuck no!" Ichigo growled jumping up and slashing at the hollow.

The sword exploded on its chest, the hilt being the only thing intact but a single shard of the blade bounced off the creature's raised hand and into its eye. It howled in pain and staggered back then slammed its foot down kicking up a cloud of dust and was gone.

"That answers one question," Ichigo groaned standing and pulling a shard of blade out of his side. "Sorry about your sword."

"It's alright," Nel smiled taking the hilt beck from him. "I'll fix it on the way. But you're right. There's no question that they're here. We'll have to hurry."

"How far?" Ichigo questioned.

"Six days," Rukia stated. "Hitsugaya and I are the only two Soul Reapers that know about it. Nel may but for now, I'll lead."

"Good idea," Ichigo nodded. "You can freeze any weak hollows that try to delay us."

Rukia nodded and Ichigo picked up what was left of the katana then sighed and dropped it again. Rukia began to walk and they all followed, Rukia in the lead, followed by Nel, then Ichigo, then Orihime, then Lisa, the rest of the Vizard, and Ishida taking up the rear.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I wasn't sure what to call Hachigen's hollow mask.

* * *

Run In

Ichigo waited calmly as Nel and Lisa fought a pair of weak hollows. Finally they finished and he and the rest of the Vizard along with Rukia and Ishida all walked over and Rukia continued leading them. It had been about three hours since they arrived and they had already stopped three times so that they could fight some hollows. Ichigo was getting impatient already but so far he had not had to do much since they hadn't seen anything too dangerous.

After a few more hours of walking, they stopped as they saw a pair of Adjuchas fighting a group of Quincy.

"I thought you said the Quincy wouldn't be helping," Ichigo said turning to Ishida.

"They aren't," Ishida sighed. "If they're here, it's for another reason."

Ichigo nodded as the Quincy finished the hollows off and turned toward Ichigo and his group.

"Soul Reapers!" one shouted.

"Kill them!" a second shouted.

"Stop!" Ishida shouted stepping forward. "We're not going to interfere, we're just passing through. We have bigger problems."

The Quincy all looked around for a moment before beginning to walk away. No sooner had they begun to move, did two hollows crash down between them and Ichigo's group. One was a strange looking lion, that looked to have a dandelion for a head and similar flower-like petals around his body. The other was a humanoid creature with a devilish mask.

"That's mine!" Love and Hachigen both gasped.

"Fetch," Ichigo said pointing.

Love charged forward instantly, beginning to fight his hollow while Hachigen and his demon began trying to kill each other with barriers by materializing them in the right spot to remove or sever something like an arm or head. Finally, Love ran past Hachigen's hollow, bisecting its head and killing it then spun and blocked the sword of his own. Nel appeared behind it a second later and slashed its head but it ducked enough that only a horn and a corner of the mask was removed. The mask regenerated and the hollow turned, fleeing while Quincy arrows rained down around it. Eventually it got away and the Quincy walked over, looking at Ishida warily.

"What are you doing here?" one asked.

"Those two hollows were among a group of ten, two of which are incredibly strong Vasto Lordes," Ishida stated. "We need Ichigo to help fight them but his sword was taken by one of them that it seems to recognize more than it does him. We're going to a place where a new blade can be forged for him so that he can fight. Once we have that, we'll be tracking down and killing the group."

"I see," the Quincy leader nodded. "Sounds like one massively fun ride."

"Probably will be after we get the blade," Ishida nodded. "Until then it'll probably be Hell."

"I'd offer our help but unfortunately we have other matters to attend to," the Quincy shrugged. "See you soon."

"Right," Ishida nodded and the Quincy all left. "Alright. We should get moving."

Rukia took the lead again and they all fell in line. This time at a much faster pace. After about an hour, they stopped as Zangetsu stepped out from behind a sand dune, his sword reflecting the sun in his hand.

"Really?" Ichigo sighed. "You couldn't even wait until we got there to come kill me?"

"No," Zangetsu growled.

"Ichigo, you and Ishida need to run," Rukia stated drawing her sword and entering her Shikai form. "We'll try to hold him here."

"No friggin way," Ichigo stated. "I am not letting anyone give their life for me."

"We can't survive a fight against him right now anyway," Ishida stated. "If nothing else, we need to run away."

"Right, because we can so easily outpace Zangetsu, who was able to beat Ulquiorra with ease," Ichigo snorted.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to have his help right now," Nel sighed. "All of you go. I'll stay and hold him here."

She held up her newly restored zanpakuto and entered her Shikai form then glanced at Ichigo.

"Go, all of you," Nel ordered. "I can only fight him for a short time. You all need to be gone by then. Go!"

Kensei threw Ichigo over his shoulder and they all began running away while Nel and Zangetsu fought. She was able to keep up with him enough to not die but he refused to allow her to land a hit. Just as the pair faded from Ichigo's view, he could have sworn he saw Zangetsu's blade slip past Nel's. Then, they were behind a sand dune and after a momentary lull that could have been anything, the sounds of battle continued, several dozen Getsuga Tensho blasts flaring into the air.

"We have to go back for her!" Ichigo raged, kicking against Kensei with no effect whatsoever.

"We're not going back," Kensei stated. "We are here to get you a knew blade so you can kill that thing and save the world. Anything that happens between now and then is unimportant. She knew that. So now, we're using her sacrifice to get you to the destination."

"He's right Ichigo," Rukia stated. "We need to get you to your new blade. After that, we can stop the hollows and maybe find Nel, if she's still alive."

"Okay," Ichigo finally sighed. "Put me down."

Kensei dropped Ichigo and he began to run alongside the others. They continued in silence for a time. Finally, a large shrine came into view. The ground was a large pentagon with a star inside and Ichigo didn't really like the idea of entering it. There was a raised basin in the center with five massive floating bonfires at the point of each arm of the star and a ring of tall metal poles topped with floating balls of flame. Rukia nodded to Ichigo and he walked forward into the ring of pseudo candlesticks. He stepped up to the basin then glanced back at Rukia.

"What do I do?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well..." Rukia thought for a moment then turned and walked to one of the bigger flames then around the seal counter-clockwise before stopping. "Shit."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"We have to have a hollow with us to take their blood," Rukia stated. "We have to mix a hollow's blood, a Quincy's blood, and the blood of the Shinigami that is to wield the weapon. Then, whoever drinks the blood mixture will gain a weapon formed from their powers. The downside, is that if the blade is taken from them, they will be as powerless as you are now."

"So...we need a hollow for me to get my sword," Ichigo stated.

"A willing one would probably work best," Rukia stated.

"Then let's go find Nel," Ichigo stated. "She was a hollow originally. And she wouldn't object since it is necessary to get my sword."

"True," Orihime stated.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Ishida stated. "For one thing she's probably dead. For another, we'd be on the run from the hollows while we try to race back here to get you your sword. We'd be in the exact same boat."

"That's true," Ichigo nodded. "But if she's not dead, we'd be saving her life. If there's a chance of that, I'm not leaving her to die."

"Why do you have to be so selfless you idiot?" Rukia sighed. "Fine. Let's go save Nel."

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **WARNING:** Nel is treated horribly. Do not ream me out about it.

* * *

Rescue

Nel silently cracked an eye open to see Zangetsu and the original hollow crouching beside a fire and the Vizard hollows standing in a perimeter around them. It had been a few days since she had been captured and Ichigo had likely arrived at the shrine by now. Which meant he would have his new sword and would be sowing up any time to kill the hollows and free her. She smiled to herself at the thought and tried to imagine what his knew blade would look like.

"She's awake," the original hollow grunted.

"So?" Zangetsu replied.

"So, go get her ready for dinner," the hollow ordered.

"Not hungry," Nel spat.

"All hollows must eat," Zangetsu stated.

This argument had been going on since her capture, between turns for torture, that is.

"Get over here or your break will end early," the hollow ordered.

"I told you I don't want to eat," Nel spat. "And no matter what form you take, you will always be nothing but a beast!"

"I'm getting the feeling that we've been a bit too kind with her," the hollow stated standing with Zangetsu who picked up his sword.

"You may be right," Zangetsu stated walking forward.

"You will never break me with a blade!" Nel spat.

"You're probably right," Zangetsu stated. "But I'm not torturing you this time."

With that, he raised his sword and Nel closed her eyes, turning her head away. She felt the breeze from the sword and heard a quiet ruffle but that was it. She opened her eyes and saw Zangetsu grinning and stepping aside for the other hollow. He had black robe on over his legs that ended about the knees but as it walked forward, the robe began to burn away. Nel glanced down and understood when she saw her ruing clothes on the ground around her, cut off by Zangetsu's sword.

"No!" Nel gasped looking up at the hollow. "No please! Don't-"

And that was all she got out before the Hollow's hand closed around her throat, dragging her to her feet.

* * *

Ichigo dropped into a crouch behind the last sand dune before the fire. They had slipped past the other hollows without a problem but they would respond the moment Zangetsu or the other hollow shouted for them. They had only one shot. Ishida had given Ichigo one of his Quincy arrow-weapons that apparently doubled as a sword. Apparently it could absorb Reishi but wouldn't absorb any with Ichigo using it since he was now a full Soul Reaper. It would still be an unbreakable blade that the hollow's sword couldn't pass through, however. After giving him the weapon, Ishida had left with one of two syringes filled with Ichigo's blood, or whatever it was that Soul Reapers bled. Since he was the only Quincy available, he would be there to bleed into the basin and ad Ichigo's blood when he arrived. The other syringe, was with Rukia, who would be leaving with Nel the first chance she got. Ichigo would catch up as fast as he could but he was going to be going after Zangetsu to create a diversion, leaving a small chance of him getting away.

"Alright," Ichigo whispered looking at Rukia. "Remember, you are going to grab Nel as soon as you can and leave. I'll try to follow at a very close distance but since I'll be fighting Zangetsu, don't count on it. The rest of you, will need to cover me from your hollows and Hachigen, you may need to fight the extra hollow."

Everyone nodded and Ichigo turned toward the dune and took a deep breath.

"Alright," Ichigo muttered more to himself. "Let's get this over with."

The group all sprinted up the dune, which suddenly seemed a lot larger than it had before, and then skidded to a stop. The hollows were all assembled, standing in a line watching their opponents while eating some kind of meat. Nel was laying off to one side, nude, bloody, bruised, and covered with the rags that were left of her ruined and bloodstained clothes. It was so obvious what had happened that even Nel's child form could figure it out and now Nel's eyes were staring blankly skyward.

Ichigo suddenly found that the blade of his borrowed weapon was extended and was pressed against Zangetsu's Shikai blade. The others seemed to have reacted similarly since everyone was battling their hollows, with Rukia fighting the extra hollow while Hachigen tried to trap it in a barrier that would reduce it to cubic inch pieces. Rukia couldn't get to Nel because the hollow was in the way.

Ichigo jumped back from a slash from Zangetsu then charged forward, stepping past a Getsuga Tensho that blasted the sand dune they had just climbed, reducing it to dust. Zangetsu spun, slashing at Ichigo again and Ichigo blocked it then shoved it into the air and stabbed at Zangetsu only for Zangetsu to step out of the way and slash at Ichigo's back. Ichigo blocked it then leapt away as Zangetsu thrust the blade forward. As Ichigo landed, smoke and raw Spiritual Energy shot up around Zangetsu before clearing and leaving him holding his Bankai.

"So that's how it is," Ichigo groaned glancing sideways to see a hollow that looked like a knight in form-fitting armor with a cross opening on its mask kick Lisa backward and move to kill her, moving in a blur. "Shit!"

He sprinted sideways, away from Zangetsu and between Lisa and her hollow in time to block the attack, the hollow's blade slicing through his shoulder and leaving a relatively shallow cut. He shoved it back and it stumbled, falling onto its back and tripping Love's hollow, allowing Love to bisect its head causing the hollow to fade, leaving its restored mask behind. Ichigo turned around and held his hand out to Lisa. She blushed slightly but accepted his help and stood then shoved him aside and parried a stab from her hollow before decapitating it and spinning, cutting its head in half. She picked up her mask and glanced around. Zangetsu was waiting impatiently, tapping its foot and miming looking at a watch. The other Vizard were doing well against their hollows with the exception of Hachigen who Orihime was healing while Rukia fought the hollow they had been fighting desperately.

"This isn't working out quite like we planned," Lisa stated.

"True," Ichigo nodded looking to Zangetsu. "Put on your mask and try to help Rukia but be careful. I don't know or want to know how I would handle losing one of you. Once Rukia gets away with Nel, take Orihime and follow her. I'll try to help the Vizard when I can but am limited since mine is a Vasto Lorde."

"I'll see what I can do, but what about the other Vasto Lorde?" Lisa questioned.

"I'll handle that problem," Ichigo promised. "Now go."

Lisa nodded putting her mask on and vanished, reappearing behind the hollow. Ichigo turned toward Zangetsu in time for a familiar black daito to sprout from his back.

"Fool," Zangetsu growled ripping the sword free and stepping aside as Ichigo fell to his hands and knees. "What made you think you could handle me? Especially with that pathetic excuse for a blade."

Just then, Hiyori and Love both appeared on opposite sides of Zangetsu, both wearing their masks, and slashed at him only for him to leap into the air over them where Shinji appeared, wearing his own mask and slashed down at Zangetsu. Zangetsu blocked the blade then flipped over and kicked Shinji into Rojuro and Mashiro, who also had their masks on. Hachigen suddenly formed a barrier around Zangetsu's head. Before he could decapitate Zangetsu, the other hollow appeared beside him, slamming him into the ground.

"Damn!" Hiyori swore. "Do it!"

"Die!" Kensei shouted slashing at Zangetsu with a pair of bladed knuckles.

Zangetsu caught Kensei's arms then slammed him into Shinji and smashing him away before throwing Kensei to his hollow, which was the only Vizard hollow left. It took the shape of a massive suit of armor, nearly eight feet tall and proportionally bigger than a football player. It caught Kensei by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"Help him!" Lisa shouted as she blocked Zangetsu's sword which was aimed at Ichigo again. "Hurry up Orihime!"

Orihime was in the process of healing Ichigo while the Vizard fought Kensei's hollow, which seemed to be nearly indestructible, with the exception of Hiyori who was battling the other Vasto Lorde alongside Rukia.

Lisa jumped aside from a slash from Zangetsu then darted forward and swept a stab aimed at Ichigo aside before spinning and slashing at Zangetsu. Her sword left a paper cut across Zangetsu's chest and both he and her seemed to stop for a moment, both equally shocked as he couldn't be harmed before. Then, Zangetsu roared and grabbed her by the face, lifting her into the air and beginning to squeeze, causing Lisa to cry out in pain. Just before Zangetsu could do any real damage, Ichigo was on his feet, fully healed, finally, and slashed at him. Zangetsu leapt back but Ichigo's blade still sliced a cut in his stomach only slightly deeper than the one Lisa had made.

"You okay?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing's broken," Lisa stated just as Rukia crashed into Ichigo.

"Ow," Rukia groaned cradling her head. "Thanks for catching me Idiot."

"Thanks for the warning," Ichigo groaned standing and helping her up.

"Hey Dumb Ass!" Hiyori suddenly shouted, sounding worried.

"What?" Ichigo questioned looking over at her and freezing as the others did the same.

Kensei had finally finished off his hollow but the reason for them staring was the other Vasto Lorde. He no longer held a sword formed from his Spiritual Energy. Now, he was holding a massive staff with two crescent-moon shaped blades, one facing toward the hand holding the weapon and one facing away.

"No," Ichigo muttered. "You've got to be kidding me! YOU!?"

"Who is it?" Rukia questioned.

"It's-"

"Nnoitra," Nel spoke, barely audible but heard by everyone.

In addition to the blade, the hollow now had white hair hanging to its shoulders and the black robe had grown into a pair of loose pants, white boots, a black massive sunhat, and a tight black shirt with a white collar. The weapon grew a chain attached to the hollow that everyone now recognized. Ichigo took an involuntary step backward and Nnoitra stood slightly taller as Zangetsu appeared beside him, resting his Bankai on his shoulder.

"This just got very bad," Ichigo stated. "Rukia, you and Lisa need to get to Nel. Ignore Nnoitra and Zangetsu. The rest of you need to make sure they get there then away. Lisa, you will need to take Orihime with you. I'll follow."

"You're a terrible liar," Rukia stated.

"Just go!" Ichigo snapped sprinting forward.

Zangetsu reacted first, stepping forward and slashing at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the slash then ducked as Zangetsu jumped and Nnoitra slashed through where the two had been. Ichigo raised his sword and blocked Nnoitra's axe then stepped aside as Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho blaster through the space he had occupied a moment before. Ichigo spun past Zangetsu and slashed at Nnoitra as he moved to kill Rukia, who was helping Nel up. Nnoitra spun, blocking the attack then spun his axe and bashed Ichigo aside with the other end. He spun back to Rukia and slashed at her and Nel only for Lisa to block the slash and shove his axe away.

"Kensei, Shinji," Lisa spoke quietly but strictly. "If you let him die, I'll kill you."

Kensei and Shinji both nodded as the others all fled and Ichigo stood, Zangetsu turning toward him while Nnoitra faced the two Vizard. Zangetsu slashed at Ichigo's right side and Ichigo blocked it then shoved the blade away and moved to stab Zangetsu. Zangetsu spun sideways and avoided the slash then swung his own blade at Ichigo's back. Ichigo spun, blocking it then leapt into the air as Kensei blurred under him, slashing at Zangetsu. Zangetsu jumped over the attack just as Nnoitra appeared over Ichigo, already swinging his axe. Ichigo blocked the attack and was smashed into the ground while Shinji, now wielding a katana with five holes along the blade and the pommel a ring floating around his hand. and spinning slowly.

"Ichigo, Kensei, hold your breath," Shinji ordered and both complied, still fighting Zangetsu and Nnoitra.

Suddenly, a pink mist formed and Zangetsu and Nnoitra both froze, and looked around as the mist disappeared slowly.

"Okay," Shinji nodded and both began to breathe again. "Nnoitra, Zangetsu, welcome to the Inverted World. Your senses for up, down, right, left, forward, back, and even where you're being hit are now inverted. I'm not sure if hollows use their eyes as much as Soul Reapers do, but I suppose we'll find out."

Shinji started, sprinting over to slashing at Zangetsu's right side as it moved to block a slash from the left, resulting in a gash being opened in his right shoulder. Zangetsu roared in annoyance and Nnoitra began spinning his axe around himself in a blur. Ichigo stepped forward, blocking the axe just as Shinji slashed at Nnoitra's waist.

The blade sparked across his waist, not harming him before he spun his staff and smashed Shinji away.

"Damn!" Shinji groaned standing while Kensei and Ichigo tore into Zangetsu.

They're blades left wounds but were only capable of leaving shallow cuts. After a few moments, Zangetsu suddenly spun, catching one of Kensei's blades and Ichigo's sword arm. Ichigo dropped his sword to his other hand and slashed as Kensei slashed with his other blade but Zangetsu kicked Kensei away then swung Ichigo around and slammed him into the ground before placing his feet on Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo noticed that both of Zangetsu's eyes were closed and gulped as Zangetsu lowered his head, a Cero forming between his horns.

"Not today!" Shinji shouted, mask on as he kicked Zangetsu in the side of the face, the Cero blasting Nnoitra instead and sending him flying with a chunk missing from his left shoulder.

"BASTARD!" Nnoitra roared standing as a blood red aura began to shoot off of his skin.

Then, two more arms shot out under his original two as horns grew from his head and his body adopted the same appearance as when he had fought Kenpachi. His axe had disappeared, replaced by his four scythes and he was clearly not pleased about being blasted by Zangetsu.

Shinji kicked Zangetsu backward off of Ichigo who instantly stood and moved to stab Zangetsu. Before he could, Nnoitra crashed down between them, one scythe blocking his attack and the other three slashing him, Shinji, and Kensei. They all leapt back, matching wounds bleeding but shallow, thankfully.

"This sin't working out to well," Ichigo growled. "We can't exactly lead them after the others but we won't be able to beat them either."

"You go," Shinji ordered. "Me and Kensei will hold them here."

"You sure?" Ichigo questioned.

"We've got this," Kensei stated.

"Alright," Ichigo nodded just as Nnoitra leapt toward them.

Shinji shot forward slashing at Nnoitra who blocked it as Kensei moved to attack him from the same side. Nnoitra, still under Shinji's power, instinctively moved to block an attack from the opposite side just as Zangetsu appeared and blocked Kensei's attack.

"Damn!" Kensei swore pushing against Zangetsu's sword.

"Enough!" Zangetsu growled shoving Kensei away so hard that the blade smashed.

"DAMN!" Kensei shouted jumping away and glancing at his now broken Bankai.

"I'll finish this Nnoitra," Zangetsu stated. "You go and reclaim your prize."

Nnoitra grinned as Zangetsu shot toward Ichigo, Shinji, and Kensei who were all standing in a group now.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu roared swinging at Ichigo with the blast following.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

A.N: I recently got a guest review that I thought deserved a reply since it's the kind of advice I usually hope for.

Review:"**If this isn't IchiRuki, please take Rukia off as one of the main characters. You do realize that many IchiRuki fans do a search on this site where they are specifically looking for IchiRuki romance fanfics.**

**Since there is no main pairing yet, and it seems Ichigo can be paired off with Nel or Lisa, can you please take off Rukia.**

**And since many IchiRuki fans have already filtered out Renji and Inoue (so RenRuki and IchiHime fanfic don't pop up during searches) there is no way that IchiRuki fans can add Lisa and Nel to be filtered out since the filters don't have that many slots to filter out characters.**

**So please remove Rukia from the characters.**

**Also it will keep you from being flamed by IchiRuki fans who clicked on this story expecting an IchiRuki story."**

First off, the reason there isn't a main pairing yet is that I haven't decided yet. Second, I never said that Rukia wasn't an option. I am currently debating between the three main character girls. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. As for removing her, she will be a bit more important to the story so no, I'm not going to remove her. But thank you for taking the time to review.

* * *

Trap

The ground shook as the familiar black Spiritual Energy shot into the air. Everyone skidded to a stop staring back at it.

"That can't be good," Love stated. "They need help."

"The Vizard should all go," Rukia stated.

"No," Lisa said shaking her head. "We're not going to be able to help unless we bring Ichigo his knew sword. We just need to hurry."

After another moment, a massive blood red explosion shot into the air.

"I can't leave them to fight those two alone," Love stated. "You guys go on ahead."

"I'm going too," Hiyori spoke up. "That dumb ass is going to get himself killed. Then what use would the blood cocktail be?"

"Alright," Rukia nodded. "We'll go finish preparing and bring it with us when we come back."

The two Vizard left to aid Ichigo and the others while the rest of the group continued at a full sprint toward the basin with Rukia carrying Nel. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived and found Ishida waiting impatiently.

"I already added my blood and my syringe of Ichigo's," Ishida stated. "Hurry."

Rukia carried Nel to the basin and briefly explained what she had to do then emptied her syringe of Ichigo's blood into the basin. Nel, who was barely able to stand, simply held one of her arms over the basin, blood from her wounds dripping into the basin.

"That should be enough," Rukia stated and Nel pulled her arm back and sat down, Orihime rushing forward and healing her.

Once she was finished, Ishida pulled out a white cloak and gave it to her to wear and she thanked him while Rukia used a spell to move the blood into a water canteen Ishida had given her. Then, she turned to the others.

"We need a few of you to go and get the captains," Rukia stated. "I severely doubt that we can defeat the hollows, even with Ichigo using his new sword."

"I can travel back and forth," Ishida stated. "Perks of being a Quincy."

"I'm going back for Ichigo," Nel stated.

"Me too," Lisa stated.

"And me," Orihime stated.

"No," Rukia spoke up. "You will only be getting in the way in this fight. I'm sorry but you will have to go with Ishida if Ichigo is going to survive this battle."

"Okay," Orihime nodded hurt but knowing Rukia was right.

"I'll be heading back as well," Rukia stated. "What about the rest of you?"

"It won't take all of us to get the captains will it?" Mashiro questioned.

"I actually would like to request that the rest of you come with me," Ishida spoke up. "There's no telling how many hollows we will meet on the way since we will need to be a bit closer to where we entered for me to be able to transition. The extra help would be appreciated."

"Alright," Hachigen nodded then turned back to Lisa. "Good luck."

"You too," Lisa nodded before Ishida's group turned and began running back toward the area they had arrived in. "Let's go finish what we started."

They all agreed and began sprinting back toward Ichigo. After about ten minutes, they stopped when Ichigo, Love, Hiyori, Shinji, and Kensei all arrived, Ichigo, Kensei, and Shinji all sporting several wounds but Love and Hiyori unharmed.

"How are you...here?" Nel questioned.

"Apparently Nnoitra isn't the only one that became a full hollow," Ichigo stated. "Ulquiorra saved us."

"He what?" Nel gasped.

"He blocked a Getsuga Tensho that would have killed all three of us then told us to run while he settled his score with Zangetsu," Shinji stated. "After that, we tried to run and Nnoitra followed us. We would have been toast if Ulquiorra hadn't shown up and blasted Nnoitra."

"What happened to Zangetsu?" Rukia questioned.

"He showed up and blasted Ulquiorra in the back with a Cero but only succeeded in getting Ulquiorra to transform into the equivalent of the form he was in in our last battle," Ichigo stated. "After that, we were running to fast to see what happened. Please tell me you have the drink with you."

"Yes," Rukia stated. "In theory, it should work anywhere."

Ichigo nodded and took a sip from the canteen only to pull it away and spit the blood out.

"Jeez, it tastes like mud!" Ichigo said trying not to puke.

"That's probably the Arrancar in it," Nel stated. "Drink it."

Ichigo grimaced then began to drink the blood, a look of pure disgust on his face. Finally he finished and doubled over, trying not to puke. After a moment, he failed and began to vomit a thick black sludge comparable to swamp muck. Finally he finished and wiped his mouth as the sludge began to move. It floated into the air before him and formed a pair of blades which solidified, handles toward Ichigo. He took them and stared at them. One was a short blade about the size of his arm in full with the blade extending to the bottom of the grip forming a bladed hand guard like a trench knife's. The other was about the size of his original Shikai with the grip large enough for one hand with the rest of the grip beyond that about the size of his forearm. There was a thin hollowed out section near the back of the blade running from just above the base to about the middle. While his original Shikai had been heavy enough that it required two hands, these blades were extremely light, the longer weighing about the same as his smaller blade should and his smaller blade seeming to weigh nothing at all.

"I like them," Ichigo grinned. "They feel so familiar."

"They're your powers," Rukia stated. "They should."

"That's not exactly what I mean but..." Ichigo trailed off, lost in thought then raised both blades. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung both blades and a pair of massive light blue Getsuga Tensho shot out of them, carving their way along the ground. After a moment, they stopped and Ichigo grinned.

"That is much better," Ichigo stated just as several dozen Quincy swarmed out from behind the sand dunes around them, all aiming bows at them.

"Freeze!" one Quincy shouted. "Don't move Soul Reapers!"

"Wait!" Ichigo said. "We're with Uryu Ishida!"

"Shut up!" a Quincy snapped just as the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood up.

Zangetsu suddenly appeared behind him, stripping him of both blades and kicking him to the ground before spinning toward Rukia just as a Quincy fired an arrow into the ground between her feet, effectively tripping her as she moved to attack Zangetsu. Zangetsu roared, holding the larger of the two blades up before a single voice cut through the noise.

"Give me those!" the voice snapped as Ishida stepped out of the ranks of Quincy.

"You?" Ichigo growled standing as Zangetsu threw his blades into the ground at Ishida's feet.

Ishida pulled them out of the ground and inspected them.

"Quincy," Ishida stated looking at the smaller blade before turning to the bigger one. "And, of course, Soul Reaper. Rare combination. However, without these in your hands, you may as well be human. All you have now is your enhanced endurance and stamina. You weak fool."

"I may not be able to use my Soul Reaper powers," Ichigo growled. "But I will still kill you."

"Perhaps," Ishida shrugged. "But for now, you are all prisoners of the Quincy. And Nel, I'll be having that robe back."

"Fuck you," Nel growled reaching for her zanpakuto only for all of the Quincy to turn their bows on her, including Ishida.

Ichigo stood in front of her, drawing the sword he had borrowed from Ishida and Ishida began to laugh.

"Now that is rich," Ishida laughed wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You're going to fight me with my own sword? I don't think so. Though, I must give you points for courage, standing between so many lethal arrows and a filthy abomination like her."

"Watch your mouth," Ichigo snarled.

"Fine," Ishida shrugged. "I'll be having that sword when you're done with him."

"Done with who?" Ichigo questioned just before Nnoitra crashed down behind Ichigo, kicking him at Zangetsu, who caught him and smashed him into the ground.

Nnoitra threw the fallen weapon to Ishida who put it away before catching the robe that Nnoitra had literally ripped off of Nel.

"Good thing I wasn't planning to wear it," Ishida sighed. "Thank you Nnoitra. Now, would you and Zangetsu mind transporting the prisoners? You're a bit faster and harder to kill than we are."

Nnoitra glared at him for a moment before he and Zangetsu picked all of the new prisoners up and left. the Quincy following with their weapons.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Imprisoned

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried throwing her arms around him. "Thank god you're alive!"

"They never planned on killing me," Ichigo stated.

"I take it the captains aren't coming," Rukia sighed looking to the others.

"Sorry Rukia," Hachigen sighed. "It was a trap. As soon as we were far enough away, that bastard Ishida led us into a Quincy trap. Nobody's coming."

"It's alright," Nel said from her place in the corner where she was able to cover herself better.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ishida suddenly spoke from behind the bars, Ichigo's blades on his back.

"What now," Ichigo growled.

"I just wanted to say, thank you, for the swords, and I'm sorry that this has to end the way it does," Ishida stated. "I promise, once the Soul Society has been destroyed, you will be let out of the cell as slaves. But at least you'll be alive."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped grabbing the bars only for electricity to shoot through his body and launch him backward.

"You're powerless Ichigo," Ishida stated. "You can't fight anything."

"I'll kill you," Ichigo growled. "Get the fuck in here so I can kick your ass!"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Ishida snorted. "No, I'm going to use your swords to kill everyone you care about. And because you threatened me, that includes everyone in that cell with you."

"I'll kill you if you try," Ichigo stated.

"So you keep saying," Ishida shrugged turning to leave.

"Wait," Rukia spoke up. "Why are you working with hollows?"

"Hollows are an incredible weapon," Ishida stated grinning at her. "That is the kind of weapon that would be very useful against the Soul Society. However, after a weapon has served its purpose, it becomes useless. At that point, the Quincy will sever our contract with Zangetsu."

"I see," Rukia nodded. "And what happens when they turn on you?"

"They turn on us and they die," Ishida shrugged. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"You haven't fought them," Nel stated. "You will all die."

"Whatever you say," Ishida chuckled. "Anyway, I had better get going. See you."

Ishida left and Ichigo sighed angrily and sat down against the back wall a few feet from Nel, resting his head in his hands. After a moment of silence, Rukia sat down beside Ichigo but remained silent.

"We'll get out of here," she finally whispered. "We're not going to die in a cell. And Soul Society won't die quite so easily."

"I don't particularly care about Soul Society at the moment," Ichigo stated. "The captains can handle themselves for a while. But ever since I fought Nnoitra, it seems like I've always been relying on you all to protect me."

"You're not," Rukia stated resting her hand on his shoulder as he looked over at her. "We help you because we want to and because we don't want to lose you."

"Because you think I have to be the one to beat Zangetsu," Ichigo stated.

"No," Rukia said shaking her head. "If you asked us to, we would fight Zangetsu and Nnoitra personally so that you wouldn't have to. We aren't still here just because we want you to fight a hollow, we're here because we care."

"Careful you don't start professing your undying love for me," Ichigo smirked and Rukia blushed.

"I w-wasn't going to say that Idiot!" Rukia snapped. "God, I was just trying to cheer you up!"

Ichigo grinned and pulled Rukia into a loose hug and she rolled her eyes before pulling away and sitting beside him.

"After we get out, we will need to find our weapons and something for Nel to wear," Lisa spoke up. "After that, we'll find that snake Ishida and get you your swords back."

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed. "After this is finally over, I'm going to sleep for a few hundred years."

"After this is over, I'm getting drunk," Lisa shrugged. "You're welcome to come."

"Maybe," Ichigo sighed setting hie head back. "But for now, I'm tired. I've been traveling and fighting for several days. Wake me up when we have a plan."

Rukia nodded and he set his head back, drifting off only to jolt awake a few minutes later when Nnoitra smashed a metal rod against the bars.

"Up and at 'em Soul Reaper!" Nnoitra yelled. "I've got a surprise for you. It's an old friend."

He opened the cell door and threw in an unconscious Ulquiorra who had had his wings and arms removed. Then, he looked at Nel and raised a hand, crooking one finger at her, causing her to shrink back into her corner.

"Get over here whore," Nnoitra growled.

"Leave her alone," Ichigo growled. "I think you've traumatized her enough for one afterlife. Get lost."

"I wasn't talking to you," Nnoitra growled.

"Leave Nnoitra," Ichigo snarled standing along with Kensei.

"Or what, you'll hit me?" Nnoitra laughed. "Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even hurt me with your Bankai. You can't harm me without any power at all."

"I wasn't planning on it," Ichigo smirked. "I just doubt that Zangetsu would take too kindly to you beating the crap out of his personal trophy."

Nnoitra stared at him for a moment before turning toward Nel again.

"Get over here before I start killing your friends," Nnoitra ordered. "One...Two...Three."

He shrugged as he formed a sword then extended the blade through Rojuro's throat.

"You bastard!" Hiyori shouted sprinting at him only to be bisected.

"Hiyori!" Lisa screamed as Nnoitra turned on her.

"Enough!" Nel shouted. "That's enough Nnoitra. I'll go."

"No!" Ichigo snapped. "If Nnoitra's too much of a fucking coward to fight me in anything even remotely resembling a fair fight, that's fine. I'll fight him unarmed. That is, if he's not too scared for that too."

"You think you can fight me?" Nnoitra snorted. "How adorable. Willing to give your life for the same thing you are sworn as a Soul Reaper to destroy. Unfortunately, I don't have the patience to humor you. Now get over here Nel."

"Nel-"

"That's enough Ichigo," Nel interrupted. "Nnoitra will simply kill you all and drag me out. Besides, it's not like he can keep me from seeing which way to go to get out once we break out of the cell."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry that he came back as a hollow rather than just dying," Nel stated.

With that, she followed Nnoitra out of the cell. Once she was past him, Nnoitra smashed a hand into the back of her neck, knocking her out before recreating his sword and extending the blade at Rukia. Ichigo shoved her out of the way and the blade removed his arm and Nnoitra retracted it.

"What is with you?" Nnoitra questioned. "Are you really willing to die for just about anyone in this cell? Or...is it just that you have a thing for all of the girls?"

"You know, I'm going to enjoy cutting you into tiny pieces," Ichigo growled. "I'll just apologize to Kenpachi for stealing his kill."

Nnoitra laughed then extended his blade into the wall between Ichigo and the others then swung it away from Ichigo. Everyone was on their feet so they would all die, had Ichigo not reacted. He grabbed the blade in his remaining hand and it stopped, blood pouring from Ichigo's hand.

"Now what will you do Soul Reaper?" Nnoitra laughed. "How can you fight me and protect your friends at the same time if your only hand is being slowly ruined trying to keep me from bisecting them? Though, I must give you credit for being able to stop the blade at all."

"Enough Nnoitra," Ulquiorra stated standing as his arms and wings regenerated. "Leave."

"Or what?" Nnoitra demanded.

"Or I'll kill you," Ulquiorra stated. "I was always stronger than you."

Nnoitra glared at him for a moment before retracting his blade and picking up Nel.

"Next time Soul Reaper," Nnoitra promised. "Next time you'll die."

And with that, he and Nel were gone. Orihime, who was just finishing healing Hiyori, quickly rushed over and began to heal Ichigo. Once she was done, he sat against the wall, keeping his eyes on Ulquiorra.

"I suppose I should apologize for attempting to kill you while I was still alive," Ulquiorra stated.

"Wouldn't make a difference," Ichigo shrugged. "Thank you for saving me before. But I still don't fully trust you."

"That is understandable," Ulquiorra stated sitting down against a side wall. "After I kill Zangetsu, I'll be leaving anyway to find someone."

"Who?" Ichigo sighed, deciding to at least make small talk rather than simply sit around.

"The Third Espada," Ulquiorra stated. "Tier Harribel. The only Espada I didn't hate."

"You hated Nel?" Ichigo questioned.

"During her time as an Espada, she was always cold, calculating, and full of herself," Ulquiorra stated. "She felt she deserved to be the First Espada but was too loyal to Aizen to try to prove it. Now she is much more...likable."

"Zangetsu is mine to kill," Ichigo stated after a moment. "But that will come only after I kill Ishida."

"Until you regain your swords, Zangetsu is fair game," Ulquiorra stated. "Though, I doubt I will kill him before then."

"So do I," Ichigo shrugged. "So, don't suppose you could Cero us a way out of here."

"Unfortunately no," Ulquiorra said shaking his head. "This cell removes anything inside's powers. At least, when the door is closed."

Ichigo nodded then leaned his head back looking over at the Vizard to see Orihime trying to heal Rojuro.

"Wake me if anything happens," He finally sighed and closed his eyes again.

Even before going to Hueco Mundo, it had been almost a full day since he had slept, with the exception of dying. He felt like he could sleep for a hundred years if he wanted to.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Sorry for the secondary meaning for almsot everything during the dream but Ichigo _is _supposed to be a teenager. I decided on a pairing by vote through PMs. Please try not to get mad at me for it.

* * *

Busting Out

Ichigo sat down and looked around. He was quite happy with his life. He had managed to kill Zangetsu, he had saved Nel from Nnoitra and killed him, had taken his blades from Ishida, well, technically that came first, and then strung Ishida up to the entryway by his big toes, and he had almost singlehandedly destroyed the Quincy. He was quite impressed with himself. Of course, that wasn't even the best part. Through the course of it, he had somehow managed to earn, not one but three people's love. Now the only thing he had to do was decide which he cared about the most.

"Itsigo, time for bweakfast!" a familiar voice shouted.

Ichigo grinned and practically sprinted downstairs. The moment he arrived, he skidded to a stop, his grin spreading. The table was piled three feet high with pancakes, cake, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, English Muffins, sausage, and several omelets with just about the entire kitchen in them. This was all courtesy of the beautiful Arrancar sitting at the table and waiting for him to eat, now in her adult for since she was done cooking. He still wasn't sure why she turned into a child while cooking but it didn't really matter because she spent most of her time in her adult form and it suited Ichigo just fine. Especially since she was one of the three women he had to choose from and the most likely candidate, if he was perfectly honest. The other two, however, were also present, which was the reason his grin was so wide. They were going to try, yet again, to get him to choose, which meant they would likely treat him, in several ways, with a trip to the beach. He sat down and piled his plate high with a bit of everything, as always enjoying Nel's cooking. At least, until one of the girls decided to open their mouth.

"So, we've been thinking and, we know how hard it is for you to choose one of us," Lisa began as Ichigo continued to shovel food into his mouth. "So, we decided you don't have to choose."

He instantly dropped his fork and began to choke. After several moments, Rukia stood up and walked over, slapping him on the back and making him cough up a massive ball of chewed up English Muffin.

"Gross," Lisa complained. "Anyway, we decided that, if it's okay with you, you can have all three of us."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before beginning to laugh his head off.

"Damn," Ichigo laughed holding his stomach. "If I'm dreaming don't wake me up and if I'm not then I must have died because this is practically heaven."

Ichigo sighed and smiled at them still grinning but somehow his mind was blank as something began to scratch at the back of his mind.

_Ichigo,_ a familiar but nearly silent voice shouted.

"So, is it okay with you?" Rukia questioned.

"Absolutely," Ichigo grinned.

_Ichigo! _the voice shouted, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Then why don't we go...discuss the details upstairs?" Nel grinned standing and winking at him as she walked toward the stairs followed by the other two.

_Ichigo, wake the hell up!_ the voice snapped just before his eyes snapped open as his cheek began to sting.

"Ow!" Ichigo groaned placing a hand on his stinging cheek as Rukia, who had slapped him, sighed and shook her head. "What?"

"You were moaning and talking in your sleep," Rukia stated.

"W-what did I say?" Ichigo stammered.

"Well, you started out by saying something about sausage, then you said something about Nel and Lisa, then the beach, then something about me in a bikini, then you started moaning so I decided it was time for you to wake up," Rukia stated.

Ichigo's eyes flicked at the others who all had matching grins except Orihime who was blushing.

"Liar," Ichigo sighed sitting up so that Rukia was on his right.

"Well, you may have practically shouted something about sex," Rukia grinned wickedly.

"Great," Ichigo sighed glancing at Ulqiorra. "Can you do me a favor and kill me?"

"Sorry," Ulquiorra smirked. "Entertaining as it was, it wasn't worth angering everyone else in this cell."

"Great," Ichigo sighed. "I'll just have Zangetsu do it."

"You're joking right?" Rukia questioned.

"Of course I'm joking," Ichigo sighed. "I'm not really going to let Zangetsu kill me."

Rukia nodded and sat beside him and grinned.

"Now what?" Ichigo sighed.

"You whispered something about sharing me, Lisa, and Nel," Rukia grinned. "They didn't hear it, luckily for you, and I didn't say anything about it."

"Thanks," Ichigo sighed.

"Good dream?" Rukia grinned as Ichigo's face turned red.

"Great, until you interrupted it," Ichigo stated. "Best breakfast I've ever had."

"And the sharing thing?" Rukia grinned.

"I don't friggin' know," Ichigo sighed. "I have no idea where that came from."

That was partially true. He wasn't sure where the dream came from, but he did know that he would happily give his life for any of the three of them. That part of the dream hadn't been wrong.

"So you don't like us?" Rukia questioned.

"I'm not replying to that," Ichigo smirked. "If I say yes you'll never let me live it down and if I say no you'll kick my ass or take it to mean that I dislike you."

"Fair enough," Rukia shrugged. "We'll be breaking out of the cell soon. Nnoitra hasn't brought Nel back yet. I assume you'll be going after her."

"Good guess," Ichigo nodded looking around, struggling to keep his eyes from lingering on Lisa, who was reading a porn magazine. "The hell did you smuggle that in here?"

"Hit it in my bra," Lisa stated. "That's where girls hide everything."

Ichigo blinked then rested his head in his hand trying to fight back a variety of mental images.

"Busted," Rukia whispered. "You are a liar. You do like her. And Nel."

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed.

"You're horrible at keeping secrets," Lisa stated nonchalantly. "A blind man could see the way you watch me and Nel. And Rukia, of course."

"Huh?" Ichigo breathed, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Page five," Lisa said tossing her porn magazine to him.

"What?" Rukia questioned.

"Page five," Lisa repeated smirking. "Come on Ichigo. Don't pussy out."

Rukia took the magazine and opened it then blinked as a grin spread across her face along with a blush.

"So that's why you want him to look," Rukia grinned. "Take a look Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes as Rukia held the magazine in front of him.

"You know you want to look," Rukia muttered. "Just look. You'll understand. You'll also understand why she reads them."

Ichigo finally sighed but opened his eyes which instantly grew. page five was one picture of a girl riding a guy while kissing and fingering a girl. The thing that Lisa wanted him to see was that it was her riding the guy and fingering the girl. He took the magazine and flipped through the pages quickly and a grin crept across his face.

"You slut," Ichigo grinned closing it and throwing it back. "It's basically a photo album for you."

"Sure is," Lisa grinned as the other Vizard all blinked before beginning to laugh, except Shinji who didn't seem surprised. "Did you get the message though?"

"Yeah I got it," Ichigo sighed. "How are we getting out of the cell?"

"Observe," Ulquiorra said standing and walking over to Kensei. "Hold your breath."

Kensei took a breath and nodded before Ulquiorra grabbed him and smashed him against the bars. Instantly electricity covered both and both remained silent. After a full minute, the electricity stopped and smoke began to curl out of the key hole.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned as Orihime began to heal Ulquiorra and Kensei.

"The electricity barrier burned itself out," Ulquiorra stated. "Now observe."

He placed a hand on the bars and nothing happened. He pushed lightly, and the door swung open.

"You broke the lock?" Ichigo questioned.

"The barrier burning out fried the lock," Kensei stated cracking his neck. "Let's go before they find out."

They all sprinted out into the hallway and looked around. More cells lined the wall and extended upward above them in recesses set into the walls. Some had faces behind them but most didn't.

"Good luck finding your stuff," Ulquiorra offered. "I sense some relatively powerful Spiritual Energy that way but I can't tell if it's your zanpakuto or not. No, if you'll excuse me-"

"Ulquiorra?" a voice above them called. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"That voice," Ulquiorra breathed looking up before floating up to a cell and stopping. "Harribel."

"You're a hollow?" Harribel questioned.

"Yes," Ulquiorra nodded. "As is Nnoitra. The hollow that defeated me is also free from Ichigo Kurosaki and is working with the Quincy. How did you get captured?"

"The Quincy are a but stronger than most people know," Harribel stated. "But I knew about Nnoitra. He is the one they sent after me."

"I see," Ulquiorra nodded. "I suppose it's time for you to get out of there isn't it?"

Harribel backed away from the bars as Ulquiorra formed an energy javelin and slashed the bars. They exploded instantly and a moment later, Harribel was floating beside Ulquiorra looking down at Ichigo and the others.

"What about them?" Harribel questioned.

"I suppose we'll help them escape and take down the Quincy," Ulquiorra stated. "Besides, I have a score to settle with Zangetsu."

Harribel nodded and they landed beside the others then grinned.

"Don't suppose you know where they keep our zanpakuto," Ichigo asked.

"Actually, I do," Harribel grinned. "Follow me."

"Hopefully we'll meet Ishida along the way," Ichigo muttered.

"I hope so too," Rukia stated. "Because you generally suck without your powers."

"Funny," Ichigo snorted. "Let's hurry."

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Hollow Threats

Ichigo stepped around the corner and instantly back up pressing his back against the wall and glancing back around to look at the Quincy standing guard at the armory door. There were two, both with bows drawn and ready to be fired at a moment's notice. However, they were talking to each other so only one was looking.

"Ulquiorra, Harribel, do you think you could..." he nodded toward the Quincy and Harribel grinned and nodded.

"I'd be happy to get some revenge," Harribel grinned. "Coming Ulquiorra?"

"I'd have both dead by the time you get around the corner," Ulquiorra stated. "I'll throw one to you."

And with that, he was gone and Harribel was sprinting around the corner. Ichigo looked in time to see Ulquiorra smash one into the wall then smash the other at Harribel with his tail. She caught him and smashed him into the ground, snapping his neck then looked up as Ulquiorra's tail erupted from the other Quincy's chest. He threw the body aside, throwing most of the blood off of his tail then turned to the door and kicked it inward. The others walked around the corner and over to the door just as a group of Quincy skidded around the corner.

"There they are!" the one in the lead shouted drawing his bow. "Get them!"

Everyone but Ulquiorra ducked into the armory while Ulquiorra moved to kill the Quincy.

"Everyone move quickly," Ichigo instructed. "Find you zanpakuto if they're here, if they're not, let Harribel know."

"Why me?" Harribel questioned.

"You're our guide," Ichigo grinned looking around, hoping to see his own zanpakuto but with no such luck.

He did, however, see a zanpakuto in a light green sheath with light green cloth wrapped around the grip and with a tsuba resembling a pair of crescent moons joined at the back.

_Nel's zanpakuto,_ Ichigo blinked walking over to it and taking it, drawing it and smiling.

"She'll be glad you grabbed that," Rukia stated seeing what he had found while picking up her own zanpakuto. "You do realize you will have to choose right?"

"I know," Ichigo sighed looking around and seeing a zanpakuto with a blue grip, a rather short but wide blade with basically nothing but edges.

It was beside its light purple sheath which Ichigo also grabbed before whistling to get Harribel's attention. she took her sword and sheath back, thanking him then walked out into the hallway where Ulquiorra was waiting, having finished off the Quincy.

"Mine's not here," Lisa stated walking over. "Neither is Kensei's."

Ichigo nodded then looked around and saw a locked chest. It was big enough for a katana to lay in sideways and probably three feet tall or so. The padlock had a complex system of alternating lock rings on it.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke up. "Can you freeze the lock?"

Rukia nodded and switched to her Shikai before resting her hand on the lock and freezing it. Ichigo then smashed it with Nel's zanpakuto and pulled the chest open.

"Kensei," Ichigo said pulling a combat knife out and tossing to its owner.

"Thanks," Kensei nodded. "Anything else in there?"

"Take your pick," Ichigo said tipping over the chest and spilling dozens of swords onto the floor.

"Jeez," Hiyori breathed walking over. "That's a lot of swords. Who wants a back up?"

"Pass," Ichigo stated. "My back up is with a hollow right now."

"There it is!" Lisa exclaimed grabbing hers off the floor and smiling. "That could have been bad."

"Everyone got their blades now?" Ichigo questioned looking around to see everyone holding a sword. "Good. Let's go."

They all joined the Arrancar and hollow in the hall and Ichigo turned to Harribel.

"I need to get to Nnoitra's private quarters," Ichigo stated. "He has something I need to get back and I need to repay him for all the trouble he's caused anyway."

Harribel nodded then looked around and motioned for them to follow. They all followed silently until Ulquiorra motioned for them to stop.

"I can sense Zangetsu outside, training a group of Quincy," Ulquiorra stated. "I will need someone to take out the Quincy while I fight Zangetsu to keep him busy until you arrive with your swords."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "But I'm going to be fighting Nnoitra. I'll need help to since I'm essentially only using a normal sword."

"I agree," Ulquiorra nodded. "You were never particularly powerful."

"Funny," Ichigo nodded. "Rukia, Lisa, you'll come with me. The rest of you go with Ulquiorra. Shinji, I'm tasking you and Kensei with keeping Orihime alive. She can heal even severed body parts. She'll heal anyone that is wounded during our escape."

Kensei nodded and Ulquiorra led his group away while Harribel led the other three through the hallways as quickly as she could. Finally they reached a massive gilded door with a picture of the grim reaper on it and Ichigo took the lead, kicking the door open.

* * *

Ulquiorra crashed into Zangetsu before anyone even had time to react. Zangetsu grabbed him by the throat and threw him away, drawing his sword while the Vizard crashed into the Quincy, tearing them apart.

"Kill them!" one of the Quincy shouted, second before having his throat cut.

Ulquiorra slashed at Zangetsu again but Zangetsu blocked it and then pivoted, slashing Ulquiorra across the chest. Ulquiorra jumped back then darted forward, slashing at Zangetsu again. Zangetsu caught the energy javelin then roared and blasted Ulquiorra with a Getsuga Tensho. Ulquiorra flew away and landed beside Kensei just as Kensei finished off the last of the Quincy, with help from the others. Ulquiorra was missing an arm and wing but was otherwise fine, if a little unhappy.

"Your arm," Orihime gasped.

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra stated regenerating them. "He's a lot stronger than I remember from before we all got captured."

"I agree," Kensei nodded. "He's definitely gotten stronger."

Kensei entered his Bankai form and charged, attacking Zangetsu with his only remaining blade. Zangetsu blocked it then planted his foot in Kensei's face. Kensei flew away, crashing into the rest of the Vizard while Ulquiorra pointed at Zangetsu, charging a Cero Oscuras while Zangetsu charged a blood-red Cero between his horns. The two blasts hit each other head on and exploded, blowing a massive crater in the ground before Zangetsu's blasted out of the remaining smoke at them all.

"SHIT!" Ulquiorra gasped.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Nel gasped from her position on the bed.

Nnoitra wasn't there at the moment so they all silently entered. Nel was chained to the bed posts spread eagle. Ichigo looked around, checking the corners for a trap from Nnoitra then the ceiling before grabbing a blanket from the floor and covering Nel with it.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked as Rukia began to freeze the shackles.

"He left," Nel stated. "He knows you're all free. He's looking for you. Please hurry. I don't want to be here when he-"

"When I what?" Nnoitra questioned walking through the door. "When I get back? When I decide I've had enough of you all? When I decide to kill Zangetsu's trophy?"

"I don't think so," Ichigo grinned. "You're going to die this time."

Nnoitra began to laugh but stopped the moment Ichigo smashed one of the shackles on Nel's wrists. Before he could smash another, Nnoitra was standing over him, slashing down at him. Ichigo blocked the axe then shoved Nnoitra back and slashed at him. Nnoitra jumped back as the bedpost exploded, the shackle there flying free.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra raged slashing at Ichigo again. "Would you stop doing that!"

"No," Ichigo snorted. "I didn't come here just to kill you ya know."

Nnoitra growled in frustration then grinned and held his tongue out, the number five still tattooed into it. A yellow Cero began to form in the air in front of his tongue.

"DIE!" Nnoitra shouted as the Cero finished charging.

* * *

Ulquiorra waved his hand in front of his face and looked around. Hachigen, wearing his mask, and Orihime had worked together to form a barrier that had just barely blocked the explosion. The smoke from the explosion made it hard to breathe and harder to see.

Zangetsu suddenly shot out of the smoke, slashing Hachigen across the chest then firing a Getsuga Tensho at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocked the slash then shoved him back just as Shinji appeared behind Zangetsu, slashing at his right side. Zangetsu moved to block it but Shinji disappeared and a gash appeared on his other side. Zangetsu roared in anger as Shinji appeared next to Ulquiorra.

"Sorry about that," Shinji smirked resting a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and suddenly appearing on the other side. "You had to be able to react to what he thought he was doing for him to fall for it. Everything is reversed to him. Care to do the honors?"

"Happily," Ulqiorra grinned forming an energy arrow and grinning wickedly at Zangetsu. "Sorry Ichigo. Looks like I'll kill him after all."

* * *

Ichigo stepped around the bed and freed Nel's other foot, leaving only one leg chained to the bed. Rukia had managed to somehow freeze the Cero, making it fizzle out before Nnoitra could fire it. Nnoitra was currently taking it upon himself to try to kill Rukia and Lisa.

"Alright Nel," Ichigo muttered raising the sword again. "Kill this fucker."

He slashed the last shackle and Nel instantly leapt up, grabbing her sword and entering her Shikai form, her old top reforming in the process.

"Nnoitra," Nel called out making him freeze, partway through an attack on Lisa, who had lost her zanpakuto and would have been bisected.

Rukia had a gash in her stomach and was pale but alive. She had her zanpakuto in a death grip and looked to be trying to lift it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped dropping to his knees beside her. "It's alright. You're going to be okay."

"He got me," Rukia stated smiling humorlessly. "Too bad. I was kind of hoping to get to see you beat Zangetsu."

"You're not going to die!" Ichigo growled. "You can't."

"Sorry Ichigo," Rukia smiled. "But, at least, you don't have to worry about having as many options. Now, you only have two to choose from."

"No," Ichigo growled picking Rukia up despite her protest and the tiny ice crystals beginning to form on his sleeves instantly. "Lisa, come with me. Nel, I'm sorry. You'll have to handle him for a few minutes. Harribel, give her a hand with that."

Harribel nodded, drawing her sword and joining the battle. Ichigo and Lisa sprinted out of the room and through the halls until they reached the area Ulquiorra had split off at. Rukia was unconscious and almost completely white. She had stopped bleeding, from what Ichigo could tell, but he continued running until he finally reached a hole in the wall. Outside, Ulquiorra and Zangetsu were fighting while Shinji alternated between placing Zangetsu under his signature illusion and letting him out. It would be working like a dream, if Zangetsu had his eyes open. Ulquiorra was barley able to keep up with Zangetsu and was being overpowered every attack.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted dropping out of the hole and landing beside her.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped before seeing Rukia. "What happened?"

"Nnoitra!" Ichigo stated. "Save her! Please!"

Orihime began to try to heal Rukia but after a moment, stopped. Her wound was healed physically but Rukia didn't look any healthier.

"Orihime," Ichigo breathed but couldn't find any words.

"She's gone," Orihime stated. "I'm sorry."

"No," Ichigo breathed. "No. She can't be gone."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Orihime stated. "There's nothing I can do."

Ichigo sat in silence for a moment before Nnoitra exploded out of the roof and crashed down beside Zangetsu, forcing Ulquiorra to leap back just as he was about to hit Zangetsu with a Cero Oscuras. Harribel and Nel landed beside Ichigo and Lisa.

"Is she..." Nel began glancing down at Rukia.

"She's gone," Orihime nodded.

"No," Ichigo mumbled face devoid of emotions. "You can't die. You can't. Please. Don't go."

"Ichigo," Nel said returning to her normal form, now as fully clothed as when the first met, and kneeling. "Ichigo I'm sorry. But we need to find get out of here."

Ichigo looked up at her blankly.

"Save her," Ichigo pleaded. "Please."

"Ichigo, she's gone," Nel stated sympathetically. "She can't be saved. I'm sorry."

"Please," Ichigo pleaded. "She can't die."

"Ichigo," Lisa spoke kneeling beside him and resting a hand on his. "We're leaving now. Bring Rukia's body. I can save her but it will take time. I can't do it here. Once we get to someplace safe, I will save her. I promise."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before nodding and Lisa and Nel stood and began to walk toward the other Vizard to tell them they were leaving.

"You can't save Rukia can you?" Nel questioned.

"No," Lisa stated. "But he's obviously not going to go anywhere without someone saying they can and he isn't going to leave her behind. You want to see him die?"

"Good point," Nel sighed. "He'll kill you for lying to him about this though."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes," Lisa promised. "Kensei, we're leaving. Rukia's gone. Cover Ichigo. He thinks I'll be saving her when we get away."

"Understood," Kensei nodded. "Ulquiorra, Shinji, Harribel! We're pulling out."

"Go!" Ulquiorra shouted. "We'll cover you!"

"I'm staying too," Shinji stated. "I can't do much but I'll do what I can."

Several of the Vizards looked less than pleased but after a few minutes, they were all fleeing.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Payback

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. He was riding on Nel's back with Rukia while Nel was in her Shikai form. Rukia was as pale and cold as ever and Ichigo had a sinking feeling that she couldn't be saved and Lisa had lied. Finally, after nearly three hours, they stopped. The horizon still lit up once in a while with an explosion from one combatant or another. Ichigo slid to the ground setting Rukia down gently and looked up at Lisa while Nel returned to her normal form.

"Lisa," Ichigo spoke up after a moment, voice hoarse and throat painful as though he had been sobbing, even though he had managed to keep a lid on it for the most part.

"Ichigo," Lisa began, face betraying shame and hurt. "I'm sorry. Rukia is dead. I'm sorry I lied. But I couldn't leave you there to die and you wouldn't have left if I didn't say that."

"No," Ichigo mumbled staring down at Rukia again. "You can't. Not this. Please. Someone has to save her. Please."

After a moment of no one moving, Ichigo's shoulders sank in defeat.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Nel stated kneeling beside him.

"As am I," a voice behind them stated making them all spin to see Ishida standing there with Ichigo's blades. "I had hoped you would all be the perfect little prisoners until such a time that I could convince them to let you all return to your realm, minus Nelliel. Unfortunately, you decided to cause more trouble than you are worth. I'm afraid, your decisions have consequences. Rukia learned that the hard way by deciding to follow you until the end. That decision resulted in her death. You fell in love. With Nel. With Lisa. And with Rukia. Now that Rukia is gone, you don't have the will to continue. I apologize for what happened. But now, it's time for you to join Rukia. And, if it's any consolation, this fate is better for you. Because I was never going to allow you to be with Rukia. I was going to take her for my own. I would have left you Lisa, but Rukia would have been mine."

"You think so huh?" Ichigo growled, standing with Rukia's zanpakuto in his hand, ice slowly spreading from the point his hand touched the sword. "Well, I beg to differ. I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU! ! !"

Ichigo sprinted at Ishida and slashed at his neck only for Ishida to easily block it. Ishida slashed at Ichigo with the larger blade and Ichigo spun past him, slashing his arm and encasing a portion of it in ice.

"You bastard!" Ishida spat backing away, the others forming a circle but making no move to aid Ichigo.

"I thought the sword only lowered Rukia's body temperature," Kensei whispered.

"Look at Ichigo's hands," Lisa whispered. "The zanpakuto spirit inside of it is resisting Ichigo by dropping the temperature of the sword, likely to absolute zero. Anything the sword touches will freeze, including Ichigo. Ichigo knows how it will end. He is going to join Rukia. He is going to die. But he is going to take Ishida with him."

Ishida spun, slashing at Ichigo who ducked under the blade then spun, slashing both of Ishida's legs. ice spread over both and Ichigo stumbled backward gritting his teeth. Both his hands and half his forearms were now completely encased in ice. It was hard for him to swing the sword with it locked in one position with both hands frozen around the grip.

Ishida jabbed the larger blade at Ichigo who slashed it aside as the smaller blade flashed at him. He ducked under it then leapt over Ishida, slashing his back on the way down.

"You...bastard," Ishida grunted falling to his knees with ice covering the entire back of his torso. "You're...going to...die!"

"Yes," Ichigo agreed as the ice reached halfway up his biceps. "But you'll die first."

With that, said, he lowered the sword and stepped forward, the blade sprouting from Ishida's mouth and instantly freezing his entire head. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief just as the ice covered the center of his chest and his heart throbbed painfully, beginning to slow.

Suddenly, Ichigo was in a massive field surrounded by trees and everything was covered in snow. It was almost blinding but Ichigo didn't care. His attention was focused on the figure before him. She had long white hair in a loose bun with the extra falling past her shoulders, a single lock falling between her eyes. There was a blue hair clip on the left side with a white star in the inside. The girl herself was extremely pale with icy blue eyes, a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and a light green obi around her waist that was attached to a large pale purple bow behind her. She was beautiful but something about her set Ichigo's nerves on edge. Probably the fact that she could kill Ichigo with a blink in the inner world of the zanpakuto he was holding.

"You're Rukia's zanpakuto spirit," Ichigo breathed, voice barely more than a shaky whisper, as cold as he was.

"I am," the girl nodded. "You're the man that got Rukia killed. You must have known I would kill you if you used the sword for what you did. Why would you use my sword to kill Ishida?"

"Because I knew you wanted to avenge Rukia," Ichigo stated. "You're right. It's my fault. I could have sent Rukia with the others. I chose to keep her with me. I caused her death and deserve to be punished for it. But I couldn't allow Ishida to kill the rest of my friends either. So I decided to give you what you wanted while protecting my friends."

"I see," the girl nodded. "So you accept your guilt then? And you're willing to die to make it right?"

"I do and I am," Ichigo agreed, unable to nod as the ice was now covering all but his face.

"Then I'll make it..." She stopped as the light clouds overhead cleared, leaving a blue sky and the sun, which blinded Ichigo when it reflected off of the snow. "That's...you're a Quincy, right?"

"My mother was," Ichigo stated. "I probably inherited something from her. Why?"

"Your blood," she said thoughtfully. "Your Quincy blood gives you limited power over life and death."

"Really?" Ichigo blinked. "How?"

"Long story," the girl said waving a hand. "The important thing, is that you can save Rukia."

"How?" Ichigo questioned.

"Your blood," the girl stated. "Use Rukia's zanpakuto, my sword, to cut your palm, then stab her through the heart with it."

"That's it?" Ichigo questioned.

"It should work something like making a Substitute Shinigami," the girl stated.

"Shinigami?" Ichigo questioned. "You mean Soul Reaper?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "Sorry, I use a bit more traditional vocabulary."

Ichigo smirked as the ice began to recede and his heart began to return to its normal pace. Ichigo opened his eyes in real life just as the last of the ice melted and he stumbled, catching himself and glancing at Rukia.

"So just do that huh?" Ichigo muttered to himself walking over on numb legs before dropping to his knees beside her. "Time to wake up Rukia."

He cut his palm with the blade, wiping blood on the blade then flipped it over and drive it down through Rukia's heart. A moment later, her eyes opened and the sword rose out of her chest which healed as she sat up, color returning to her face.

"How did you..." Rukia began but stopped then smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ichigo smiled, hugging her back.

"Hey Ichigo," Nel spoke up. "Think you remember how these work?"

She grinned as she held out his swords and he took them grinning.

"It's only been a few days," Ichigo grinned. "Hey, I thought Hitsugaya said only I could use these."

"Only those whose blood was used to form it can use them," Rukia clarified. "Technically, Nel could use them too."

Ichigo glanced at Nel to see her flash him a wicked grin and shook his head.

"Alright then, who's ready to go get the captains to fight for us?" Ichigo grinned.

Everyone cheered for a moment before several Quincy swarmed out from the sand dunes around them, aiming at Ichigo.

"No prisoners," one of them stated. "Kill them all!"

Before anyone could react, Ichigo blasted the three Quincy with a Getsuga Tensho, removing the sand dun they had been hidden behind and revealed a small army of Quincy. Ichigo leapt into the air, hovering over the others and inspecting the army. As he did, his arms moved of their own accord, the smaller blade firing a horizontal Getsuga Tensho just before the larger one fired a vertical one, the two mixing and forming a massive cross-shaped Getsuga Tensho. The Quincy had mixed reactions, most staring in awe at the incoming attack while others turned to try to flee, only to trip over the ones simply standing there. After about two seconds, the blast impacted in the center of the army, exploding and killing them all.

"A cross-shaped Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo mumbled thoughtfully. "Getsuga Jujisho."

"Where did you learn that?" Rukia asked as Ichigo landed beside her.

"No idea," Ichigo shrugged. "I like it though."

"Me too," Lisa grinned walking over. "So, I take it you've made your decision?"

"I have," Ichigo nodded looking a bit apologetic.

"Relax," Lisa smiled waving a hand. "There's always Hiyori."

"What did you just say Dumb Ass?" Hiyori growled reaching for her sword.

"Don't hurt yourself Hiyori," Lisa smirked.

"Yeah, that'll work out," Ichigo grinned.

"What is your decision?" Rukia questioned.

Before he could answer, a massive blood red explosion let the horizon to the point of lighting them up as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

End

Ichigo stepped over the dune and gulped. Ulquiorra and Harribel were both finished. They were both out of energy and Zangetsu and Nnoitra didn't look to even be wounded. After a moment, Zangetsu had Ulquiorra on his knees facing Harribel who was kneeling a few feet in front of him with Nnoitra holding his axe over his head, ready to execute her.

"Harribel," Ulquiorra said, voice weak. "Just look at me. Focus on me."

Nnoitra grinned at Zangetsu lowering his axe and pointing at Ulquiorra. Zangetsu nodded raising his sword and Ulquiorra paled.

"I lied," Ulquiorra stated. "Just close your eyes. Just picture yourself somewhere pleasant. No matter what you hear."

Harribel squeezed her eyes shut just as a crash rang out. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo between Zangetsu and Ulquiorra, blocking Zangetsu's blade with one of his own that looked like his old Shikai. At the same time, she spun to look at Nnoitra as Nel appeared between them, sweeping an attack from Nnoitra aside then spin and slash Nnoitra across the chest. He threw himself backward grinning at the arm-length black blade in Nel's hand as Nel grinned and pointed at his chest. Just as he looked down, black blood began to spray out of a gash that Nel had placed there. He cried out in shock, holding a hand over the wound, as if trying to hold it closed then collapsed a moment later.

"Ichigo," Nel called tossing the blade toward him.

Ichigo shoved Zangetsu back then caught his short blade just in time to send a Getsuga Tensho out of it and at Zangetsu, who was charging a Cero. The Cero self-destructed and Zangetsu stumbled backward, both horns and half his mask gone, revealing a pitch black skull. The mask regenerated and Zangetsu roared while pulling his bankai back as Ichigo helped Ulquiorra to his feet.

"Why are you helping me?" Ulquiorra questioned. "You have your blades. Just kill him."

"I figured you'd want to give me a hand," Ichigo grinned as Zangetsu unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho at them.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ulquiorra warned.

Ichigo spun and fired a white one to block Zangetsu's. Technically, it shouldn't have been able to even resist Zangetsu's bankai Getsuga Tensho but when the two met, they shoot straight up into the air before exploding into a massive dome before fading and leaving a massive crater in their place.

"What the..." Ulquiorra blinked as Ichigo grinned. "Time's up Zangetsu. I can match you now."

"Alright Ichigo," Ulquiorra nodded forming an energy javelin. "I'll help you."

* * *

Nel watched the two Getsuga Tensho cancel out then wheeled around as spiritual energy began to shoot off of Nnoitra. He stood, his arms crossed over his head then swung them down as he reared, a deafening, monstrous sound coinciding with a pulse of spiritual energy. When the smoke cleared, he had a total of eight arms, each holding a pitch black scythe made of his spiritual energy and black spiritual energy was radiating from his eyes and falling from his mouth like smoke. Nel entered her Shikai form as Rukia entered her Bankai form, Shinji activated his Shikai, and Kensei entered his Bankai form.

"NELLIEL!" Nnoitra roared.

"He doesn't seem pleased that you got him," Shinji noted.

"Nope," Nel stated. "It's alright though. Shinji, don't let him notice you using it. Kensei, Rukia, let's go."

The three of them sprinted forward and began to attack Nnoitra as fast as they could while Shinji hung back. Nnoitra swept aside a slash from Nel then slashed at her only for Kensei to block it and Rukia to slash his back. The blade didn't harm him but it did leave a layer of ice so thick that it made it hard for him to move, and impossible for him to dodge Nel's next attack, which crashed into his chest and sent him flying into Kensei who smashed his Bankai into him. Nnoitra coughed up blood then grabbed Kensei and hurled him into Shinji. Then he spun as Hiyori and Lisa both slashed at him. He leapt into the air over their blades as a yellow barrier appeared one all but his right side. He dove to the right as another appeared in front of him but he was suddenly in the one that he had seen on his left and all of the barriers suddenly solidified, the one he was in shattering but leaving a few scratches. Just as Nnoitra landed, Nel and Lisa appeared on either side of him, attacking him with their Shikai only for Nnoitra to dodge aside, allowing their blades to crash into each other's. Just then, the ground shook as a white Getsuga Tensho exploded and a golden whip with a flower on the end suddenly wrapped around Nnoitra.

"NOW!" Rojuro shouted.

* * *

Ichigo sprinted forward, blocking a slash from Zangetsu then shoved him back as Ulquiorra appeared behind him, slashing at his right. Zangetsu leapt over the javelin and kicked Ulquiorra away before turning toward Ichigo and leaning backward as Ichigo's larger blade passed over him, missing by less than an inch. Ichigo swung his smaller blade up at Zangetsu's back and Zangetsu blocked it with his bankai as Ichigo grinned and fired a Getsuga Tensho from both blades edges toward each other, blasting Zangetsu. Zangetsu leapt out of the smoke as Ulquiorra appeared behind him. He spun, grabbing Ulquiorra then cut off one wing and hurled him into the ground below before landing a distance away as Ichigo appeared in front of Ulquiorra.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu shouted, blasting one along the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted slamming his swords into the ground.

Two walls of opposite color spiritual energy shot toward each other before colliding. However, Ichigo had fired two, and the second one slipped past Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho and blasted Zangetsu full in the front, exploding. After a moment, a blood red Cero shot out of the smoke and Ulquiorra appeared beside Ichigo, hurling an energy javelin that looked more like an arrow. The javelin hit the Cero and exploded, obliterating the Cero and sending what was left of the javelin's power at Zangetsu, blasting him away from the two men. Ulquiorra sighed looking sideways at Ichigo who grinned. Just as he did, pitch black spiritual energy began to fly off of Zangetsu who floated to his feet then into the air, growling as he ascended. Then, he pulled his sword back and thrust it at Ichigo and Ulquiorra, sending a massive wall of black energy at them. Ichigo swore and sent a Getsuga Tensho at it and the attacks exploded only for Zangetsu's attack to continue out of the smoke and blast both of them.

* * *

Nel sprinted toward Nnoitra and slashed at him, aiming for his neck. as her sword neared him, he swung a scythe up and cut the cord holding him then slashed at Nel. Rukia blocked the slash then stepped forward and slashed at Nnoitra only for him to block it and kick her into Nel. Just as he did, several barriers appeared around him leaving one opening where Mashiro entered and smashed both feet into him, launching him through the barrier and into Love's sword. Nnoitra flipped over Love, landing just behind him and slashed him across the back with his scythes, leaving him unable to move. Nel slashed at Nnoitra again and Nnoitra blocked it then blocked a slash from all of the others before spinning and slashing them all. Just as he did, a massive wave of black spiritual energy exploded on Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

Just as she did, Nnoitra appeared over her, grinning wickedly. Kensei suddenly crashed into Nnoitra and slammed him into the ground before beginning to slam his fists into Nnoitra's face as fast and hard as he could. Finally, Nnoitra blasted him point blank with a Cero and sent him flying. Hiyori caught him just as Rojuro wrapped his whip around Nnoitra again. Lisa smashed her Shikai into Nnoitra's face and Nnoitra roared in anger, unharmed but annoyed. he raised his arms, breaking the whip then caught it and pulled, dragging Rojuro over to him and driving a scythe blade through his heart. then he sung the whip's hilt around and smashed it into Love's face, sending him flying into Hachigen. Nel, Lisa, and Rukia all appeared around Nnoitra, slashing at him and he blocked all three blades then slashed them all across the chest. Kensei and Shinji appeared on his right and slashed at him but he closed his eyes and blocked their attack then slashed both from the top of their head down to their waist and threw them both at Hachigen, stopping him as he was about to form a barrier around Nnoitra.

"You will all die here," Nnoitra growled allowing his scythes to disappear and forming a pitch black Cero in each hand.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the smoke, holding his burned left arm and wincing. Ulquiorra, missing his entire right side, hopped out before regenerating and narrowed his eyes at Zangetsu.

"I'm getting tired of him," Ulquiorra stated. "Can we end this?"

"Let's," Ichigo nodded rolling his shoulder and lifting his two blades. "Let's go."

Ichigo sprinted forward and slashed at Zangetsu with his larger blade. Zangetsu blocked it just as Ulquiorra appeared behind him, slashing at his back. Zangetsu leapt over the blade then spun and kicked at Ulquiorra who ducked under it as Ichigo removed Zangetsu's left arm with his shorter blade then blasted Zangetsu with a Getsuga Tensho. Zangetsu flew away from them then roared in rage as his arm regenerated. Zangetsu roared again as spiritual energy began to fly off of him then pulled his Bankai back.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Zangetsu roared firing an even bigger wall of spiritual energy at the two.

"Ready?" Ichigo questioned.

"Let's finish this," Ulquiorra nodded.

"Getsuga Jujisho!" Ichigo shouted firing the blast at Zangetsu.

The two blasts collided and exploded in a massive, blinding explosion. as the light faded, Zangetsu stared in shock at his Bankai, which had shattered when his attack had been stopped, leaving nothing but the grip and a quarter of the tsuba. Less than a second later, Ichigo appeared in front of him and Ulquiorra behind him. Ulquiorra slashed at his right side with an energy arrow at full power while Ichigo slashed at Zangetsu's left side with his larger blade along with a point blank Getsuga Tensho. Both attacks landed and exploded in a massive sphere of blindingly white energy, obliterating Zangetsu.

* * *

Nel landed on her feet from being thrown by Nnoitra while Rukia and Lisa battled him. Shinji was hanging back, activating and deactivating his illusion at random, allowing Lisa and Rukia to land several hits, none of which did any damage as Nnoitra shattered the ice Rukia formed which was only on the surface. The rest of the Vizard were all unconscious leaving only the four of them to fight Nnoitra.

Lisa had lost her left arm, Rukia had been slashed across the chest several more times but her wounds always froze over now that her Bankai was active, keeping her from bleeding out. Nel had been forced to return to her normal form when her hind legs had been removed. In her normal form, she was sporting several severe gashes, a massive gash across her chest that very nearly removed her top again, and the skin on the backs of her legs was missing.

"Getsuga Jujisho!" Ichigo shouted from behind Nel.

She looked back to see the two blasts meet as the shorter of Ichigo's blades sailed through the air toward her. She caught it then spun and blocked an attack from Nnoitra, who had Rukia by the throat in one hand and Lisa in the other, now missing both arms. Nel shoved Nnoitra's scythes away and drew her own zanpakuto in her left hand, holding Ichigo's blade in her right. Nnoitra leapt at her, slashing at her with all of his scythes. She blocked them with her zanpakuto, the scythes taking up the entire blade. As Nnoitra passed Nel, she pulled the shorter blade back then bisected him the long way. Lisa and Rukia crashed down beside Nel, Rukia leaving her Bankai form before she started to freeze to death and Lisa unconscious.

"Orihime!" Nel shouted just as a massive explosion went off in the distance.

Orihime sprinted over, healing Rukia first, as she had the most fatal injuries before turning to Lisa. Then she healed Nel before turning to the others. Just as she finished, Ulquiorra landed beside them with Ichigo, who Orihime healed while Ulquiorra flew over to Harribel who had stayed out of the way during the fight, as she had been too tired to do anything except be in the way.

"Is everyone okay?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're fine," Nel stated. "We won. Aside from that, any of our injuries were healed by Orihime."

Ichigo nodded then glanced behind her and smiled. Nel smiled and rolled her eyes then stepped aside, allowing him to see Rukia. She was barely able to stand from exhaustion and was shivering but was almost fully thawed and was unharmed. Ichigo smiled then turned to Ulquiorra and Harribel.

"What will you two do?" Ichigo questioned.

"We'll stay here and finish off whatever Quincy you didn't kill with that Getsuga Jujisho of yours," Ulquiorra stated. "Then...who knows. Maybe we'll pay you guys a visit. As friends, of course."

"That'd be fun," Ichigo nodded. "We'd need a big field to train in though. No point in leveling Soul Society."

"True," Ulquiorra chuckled.

"So he can smile," Ichigo grinned. "I was afraid his face had frozen like that."

"You're hilarious," Ulquiorra grinned. "See you around, sometime."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "Good luck dealing with his Harribel."

"I'll straighten him out yet," Harribel grinned. "Good luck with your dilemma."

Ichigo nodded and Ulquiorra and Harribel left, Ulquiorra flying and carrying Harribel. Ichigo turned back to the others as Rukia walked over and leaned against him, still cold and shivering but almost back to normal.

"C-can we g-go home n-now?" Rukia questioned, teeth chattering. "It's cold here."

"It's going to be cold anywhere," Ichigo laughed. "That's what happens when you use your Bankai. But yes. We can leave the nice warm desert."

He looked up at Nel who opened a portal for them but made no move to walk through with them.

"What will you do?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know," Nel admitted. "Pesche and Dondochakka were both murdered by the Quincy. I suppose I could try staying with Ulquiorra and Harribel, if I could find them."

"You could come back with us," Ichigo offered. "I can't speak for the others but I would welcome you."

"As w-would I," Rukia stated.

"And so would we," Lisa stated gesturing at the rest of the Vizard. "You're not to different from us. You could stay with us if you want."

Nel smiled and thought for a moment then nodded and joined the Vizard inside the rift. Ichigo and Rukia followed and Nel closed the rift, opening the other end in the human world, and they all left it, Nel allowing it to close and looking around.

"I think we should celebrate finishing those bastards off," Hiyori suggested.

"Alright," Ichigo grinned. "It'll be in Karakura Town. Me, Rukia, Nel, and Lisa will go on ahead to get things ready."

"You mean you want to talk privately about your decision," Hiyori stated. "Don't worry, we won't eavesdrop, until the dirty crap starts."

"What she means is," Shinji spoke up. "Take your time talking. We'll go report to the captains for you."

Ichigo nodded then he, Rukia, Nel, and Lisa left for Karakura town. Once there, they all entered a false body, and walked into Ichigo's house, Isshin throwing his arms around him and babbling for a few minutes before noticing the three grinning women.

"And who do we have here?" Isshin questioned.

"These are my friends," Ichigo stated. "Rukia I think you know, and this is the Vizard Lisa, who you may also know, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former Third Espada and now one of my most loyal friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Isshin smiled. "Ichigo, I'm afraid I have to leave."

"It's alright," Ichigo smiled. "Have fun doing, whatever."

Isshin rolled his eyes and left and Ichigo and the others made their way into the kitchen, Nel and Lisa sitting on the counter top while Ichigo made some hot chocolate for Rukia. Once she had it, she stood beside the fridge sipping at it while Ichigo put the things he had taken out away.

"Some one has to begin," Lisa finally spoke up. "I might as well. Before we ask your decision, there's something we want to say."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded leaning on the counter in the corner where he could see them.

They all looked at one another for a moment before Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We know that you've already made your decision but we know how hard it was for you to decide, and that you are dreading telling us who you chose for fear of hurting the other two," Lisa stated. "So, we came to an agreement and, for your sake, are offering you a fourth option."

"You mean Orihime?" Ichigo questioned.

"No no," Nel smirked. "We're not offering you up to another girl. We're not that selfless."

"What then?" Ichigo questioned.

"All of us," Lisa stated and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"What you mean, you share me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "And, for the record, since we all know your decision, it was Rukia's idea to offer you the extra option, just in case you happen to change your mind because of it."

"While that would solve the problem of me needing to decide, no," Ichigo sighed. "Even if you all accepted it and absolutely loved the idea, I couldn't do it because I would feel like I was being unfaithful to all of you. Harems are great for anyone. I don't care who they are. Just not me. I'm sorry. I won't be with you all."

"I figured," Nel nodded. "It was actually my idea but Rukia helped perfect it and Lisa just agreed. So, who did you choose?"

"Lisa," Ichigo sighed turning toward her. "I would happily give my life for you. But I'm sorry, you came in third."

"I figured," Lisa sighed.

"At least you still have Hiyori," Ichigo pointed out. "Add a bit of alcohol and you could probably have the entirety of the Vizard."

"That's true but it's not you," Lisa stated. "I guess I'll see you around. One of us has to set up the party, after all."

Ichigo nodded and Lisa left, then Ichigo sighed and glanced at Nel.

"It's not me either is it?" Nel questioned.

"I do love you," Ichigo stated. "I probably always will. It's just..."

"You love her more," Nel finished, smiling slightly. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized.

"Don't be," Nel smiled. "After all, I admit I may have taken a bit of a shine to a certain schoolgirl Vizard."

"Really?" Ichigo grinned. "Maybe you should go tell her that."

Nel grinned and nodded walking over and hugged him. Then she pulled away and sighed.

"Just kiss him," Rukia smirked. "But only this once."

Nel smiled and kissed Ichigo. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away and she smiled and took a step back.

"See you later," Nel smiled. "And Rukia, remember the rule. Pictures or I hire the remaining Arrancar."

"Pictures of what exactly?" Ichigo questioned suspecting the answer.

"You'll find out," Rukia smirked. "Now Nel, beat it. Me and Ichigo still need to talk."

"Alright," Nel sighed before grinning wickedly. "Why don't you go...discuss the details upstairs?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at her quoting herself in his dream, minus one word, and her grin grew before she winked at him and left. Rukia was trying not to laugh and Ichigo turned to glare at her.

"I said a lot more than you said didn't I?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yep," Rukia grinned before kissing him. "But that's okay. It was still fun."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled away when something tapped the window. He looked over and groaned. Isshin was in the window giving him a thumbs up.

"I hate him," Ichigo groaned.

"We should probably get ready for the party," Rukia grinned. "Wouldn't want to keep Nel and Lisa waiting."

"Not if I intend to survive," Ichigo snorted. "Come on."

They both left and after a little while of walking, found that Lisa and Nel had worked fast, having set up the party in the newly emptied out candy shop run by Urahara. Once inside, they found the majority of the Vizard getting drunk and dancing to some crappy song blaring out of speakers set up around the shop. Off to one side, Lisa were Nel were trading kisses.

"That was a lot faster than I expected," Ichigo stated nodding toward them.

"We shouldn't interrupt," Rukia stated. "I think Lisa would kill us."

"I think Hiyori's a bit drunk," Ichigo snorted. "Come on. Might as well go enjoy ourselves."

Rukia nodded and instantly began dragging Ichigo toward the dance floor.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ichigo complained the entire way.

* * *

Read and review. I chose Rukia for Ichigo(obviously) but put Nel and Lisa together because I felt bad and my friend who has been helping me with the story made me feel bad about them both being alone.


End file.
